El muérdago
by NAsheBenoca88
Summary: Una nueva misión para el equipo siete, y una situación de la que a Sasuke y Naruto, al parecer, ya se les hizo costumbre (SasuNaru)


**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo xD **

**Como me da flojera contar mi situación, los invito a leer mi perfil y enterarse que tengo una cuenta también en Amor Yaoi, y que los fics que suba acá, también están allá. Digo, para evitar confusiones.**

**En fin, fic SasuNaru. Simple, conciso… ¡casi parece un capítulo del anime! :O (?) Lo escribí hace unos meses, así que, perdón si tiene algo mal escrito ._.**

**Nos los molesto más, y desde ya gracias por leer :)**

**NAshe.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_ ¿Qué misión nos tiene para hoy, Kakashi-sensei? – inquirió Naruto Uzumaki, con emoción.

A su lado, estaban Sasuke Uchiha, con las manos en los bolsillos, más serio que una ostra, y Sakura Haruno, que estaba pendiente en Sasuke, y en la respuesta de Kakashi Hatake, su sensei.

_ Para hoy les tengo una misión muy especial – dijo el Jounin, y Naruto lo miró, expectante – Escoltaremos a un joven artesano hacia su aldea.

_ ¿Escoltar?

_ ¿Artesano?

Dijeron Sakura y Naruto, respectivamente.

_ Así es. Al parecer ha construido una vasija bañada en plata, y..

_ Teme que se la roben en el camino – terminó Sasuke, sin mirarlo.

_ Si. Se ve que en su aldea tiene una muy buena reputación. Ha pagado mucho dinero para que tomáramos la misión.

_ Oh, vaya.. creí que era algo más emocionante.. – dijo Naruto, cayendo en una profunda y exagerada depresión.

_ Concuerdo con Naruto, esto es un total fiasco – reconoció Sasuke, dejando algo sorprendidos a los demás.

¿Desde cuándo estaba de acuerdo con Naruto? ¿Acaso el mundo ha enloquecido y nadie avisó?

_ Ah vamos, no se desanimen, chicos – dijo el sensei con una simpática sonrisa - Aún no les cuento la mejor parte – el trío lo miró, curioso – Mm no. Mejor lo dejo como una sorpresa.

Naruto infló los cachetes.

_ ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Su único momento para reanimarme y lo arruina!

_ Tranquilo, Naruto. No todas las misiones que tengamos serán de las emocionantes.

_ Uf..

_ Por cierto, este es el mapa del recorrido – dijo, apoyando la gran hoja en el suelo. Los tres amigos se inclinaron para verlo. Kakashi dibujo con el dedo el recorrido, que solo tenía como "dificultad", si así podrían llamarlo, pasar por un denso bosque, del cual, Sakura pareció muy interesada.

_ Sensei, ¿ese es el bosque de la suerte? – preguntó la chica, esperanzada. Algo que dejó algo perplejos. Kakashi asintió, y Sakura sonrió con anchura - ¡Es genial!

_ Sakura-chan, ¿qué es el bosque de la suerte? – quiso saber el rubio.

_ Nada, Naruto, yo me entiendo – contestó con amargura, a lo que el aludido puso cara de tristeza.

"¡El bosque de la suerte! ¡Es mi oportunidad para dar un paso más con Sasuke-kuuuun!", pensó Sakura, sujetándose de la cara, y dando vueltas y vueltas, llena de felicidad, rodeando con sus brazos, el brazo de Sasuke, quien la miró, con frustración.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

_ ¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Sakura Haruno?! – dijo el rubio, y ella hizo un mohín, y se apretó más al brazo de Sasuke.

Este suspiró.

_ En fin, ¿nos vamos?

_ ¡En marcha! – exclamó Sakura, y Kakashi sintió que una gota de sudor surcaba su cabeza.

El encuentro que el artesano en cuestión se hizo en la entrada de Konoha. El hombre, llamado Kouji Takada, los esperaba con su vasija envuelta entre harapos, mirando a todo el mundo con desconfianza. Ya que para él, aquel objeto era muy preciado. Era su primera obra hecha en plata pura, un elemento que según él, era muy difícil de moldear. Y que además, no pretendía vender. Algo que descolocó a los chicos.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Al menos, la parte alejada de la arboleda que tanto ansiaba llegar Sakura. Caminando por encima de las rocas, rodeando un arrollo, Naruto vio como el hombre miraba hacia los costados, temeroso. Con algo de molestia y sorpresa, el rubio dio unos saltos hacia él.

_ Su cara lo delata, señor – exclamó, haciendo equilibrio en las rocas. Kouji lo miró, sin entender – La idea es que nadie sospeche que usted lleva algo valioso entre sus manos. Y con la actitud que tiene ahora, cualquiera sospecharía'ttebayo.

Kakashi sonrió.

_ Lo siento, es que, no puedo evitarlo – replicó, bajando la cabeza.

_ ¿Kouji-san, hay alguien que haya estado.. observando su trabajo, con malos ojos, este último tiempo? – preguntó Sakura, caminando con las manos tras la espalda.

_ Temo que si, por eso mi preocupación.

_ ¡Pues hubiese empezado por ahí! – exclamó Naruto, a viva voz, y Sakura le golpeó enérgica y rápidamente el estómago, dejándolo adolorido, unos pasos atrás.

_ ¿Y tiene idea de que si ese "alguien" quiera quedarse con su vasija?

_ No por la vasija en sí, porque sabes que no es una ordinaria – contestó el hombre, comenzando a tranquilizarse – La gente de mi aldea toma mi trabajo con mucho respeto y honradez. He estado ejerciendo mis habilidades como artesano desde hace muchos años, y jamás había tenido problemas con nadie. Pero desde que llegó Takahashi que no he tenido la certeza de estar.. a salvo..

_ ¿Por qué? – soltó Sasuke, de repente.

_ ¿Quién es ese tal Takahashi? – secundó Naruto, llevando las manos tras la cabeza, recuperado del golpe de Sakura.

Kouji esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, mientras terminaban de cruzar el camino de rocas.

_ Takahashi es el jefe de un grupo de venta de mercancías exóticas. Y desde que se enteró que estaba construyendo la vasija de plata, no ha dejado de proponerme ofertas, e incluso sobornos, para quedarse con ella.

_ ¿Y por qué no las acepta? – quiso saber Naruto, que seguía sin entender el por qué de su decisión - ¿No es por eso que la construyó?

_ Para nada – intervino Kakashi - Fue solo un tema de autosuperación para Kouji-san, sino me equivoco, ¿verdad? – y el hombre asintió.

_ ¿Autosuperación?

_ Quiere decir que no busca un fin lucrativo, que solo lo hizo para superarse a sí mismo. Es un método desinteresado – contestó Sasuke, y Sakura sonrió, complacida por su profunda respuesta.

El bosque se encontraba frente a ellos, cuando Sakura abrió los labios, recordando el por qué de su felicidad por aquella misión.

_ Eh, Sasuke-kun, caminemos juntos por la senda del bosque, ¿si?

El Uchiha sintió como la chica lo jalaba del brazo, y Naruto hizo un mohín. Kakashi sonrió. Era de esperarse que Sakura agarrara a Sasuke, y no al pobre de Naruto. Aunque hasta ahora, no habían certezas de que los deseos de Sakura se cumplieran ese día. Kouji, quien ya estaba más relajado, siguió hablando con Kakashi. Naruto estaba caminando con los brazos cruzados, detrás de sus amigos, preguntándose qué le vio Sakura al teme. Esa chica estaba completamente chiflada. Fue entonces, cuando la vio mirar demasiado seguido hacia arriba, como si buscara algo de entre las ramas de los robustos árboles.

_ ¿Qué tanto miras, Sakura-chan ? ¿Buscas algo? Si quieres, ¡puedo hacerlo por ti!

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, molesto, tratando de quitarse a la larva de su brazo.

_ ¡Nada, Naruto! ¡Es... un asunto.. delicado! – exclamó, sintiendo como le crecía una vena en la cabeza. Pero luego se percató de que estaba siendo muy brusca con su amigo, que solo era muy curioso, y se tranquilizó – No he pedido nada, solo, buscaba qué mirar.

_ Ya veo.. – suspiró, bajando los brazos hacia los costados.

De repente, Sasuke oyó un movimiento entre los arbustos. Pero aún así, siguió caminando. Quizás fue su imaginación. Naruto miró hacia un lado, aburrido, y decidió unirse a la charla de su sensei con el artesano, quien le explicaba cómo hizo su vajilla.

_ Disculpe, Kouji-san, ¿ese tipo llamado Takahashi ha intentado algo más que solo sobornarlo?

Y como si hubiesen escuchado aquello, la respuesta se personificó al instante frente al grupo. Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, había alguien rondando el lugar. Era el grupo del ya mencionado, Takahashi, junto a diez hombres más, armados con kunais y espadas de acero.

_ Kouji Takada, que coincidencia encontrarte merodeando por aquí – dijo Takahashi, sonriendo con malicia.

_ ¿Hace cuánto que me vienes siguiendo? ¿¡No vas a parar jamás!? – exclamó Kouji, aferrándose a su vasija.

_ Que una persona haga una vasija en plata pura desinteresadamente es muy extraño.. ¡Solo nos quieres provocar..!

_ ¡Te equivocas! ¡Que tú tengas ideales diferentes no quiere decir que todos lo tengamos!

_ ¿Entonces no vas a dármelo? Te he ofrecido una cifra exuberante..

_ ¡No me interesa tu dinero, ni el de nadie! ¡Esta vasija no esta en venta!

_ ¡Todo en la vida tiene su precio, Kouji-san! – exclamó, por sobre la voz del otro – Que tú seas un idiota, no es mi problema – escupió con repulsión, y Naruto, quien estaba tan callado como el resto, sintió hervir su sangre – Y ya que no vas a aceptar ni dinero ni nada..

_ ¡Por sobre mi cadáver! – intervino Naruto, y Takahashi lo miró al instante.

_ ¿¡Y tú quién demonios eres?!

_ Algún día me reconocerás como el Hokage de Konoha. Pero por hoy que te alcance saber que soy Naruto Uzumaki, me basta'ttebayo!

Sasuke y Kakashi sonrieron, por la altanería del rubio. Sakura chistó la lengua, por lo impertinente de su actitud. Y Kouji parecía más preocupado que otra cosa. Takahashi y los demás de su grupo rieron un poco.

_ Contrataste guardaespaldas, maldita gallina – dijo a Kouji, quien tragó saliva. Takahashi miró a Naruto - Bien, chiquillo, no me interesa aprenderme tu nombre ni tus sueños, porque ahora mismo terminaré contigo si no te haces a un lado.

_ ¡No me subestimes, porque tanto yo como mis amigos somos ninjas de elite!

_ No te sobrepases, Naruto – lo calló Sasuke, mirando a los enemigos con fiereza.

_ ¿Ninjas de elite eh? Eso lo veremos – e hizo una seña para que sus hombres los atacaran.

_ ¡Naruto, llévate a Kouji de aquí! ¡Ya sabes el camino! – le gritó Kakashi, rápidamente, justo cuando el rubio estaba por darle la paliza de su vida a sus enemigos.

_ ¿Quéeeee? ¡Demonios..! ¡Solo déjeme patear unos cuantos traseros y ya, Kakashi-sensei!

_ ¡Obedece, usuratonkachi! ¡Vete ya! – masculló Sasuke, combatiendo con dos a la vez.

Naruto maldijo una vez más, y corrió junto con Kouji, alejándose de los demás. Takahashi no quiso dejarlos huir, así que los siguió junto con tres hombres más. Naruto puso sus manos en posición, mientras se movía.

_ ¡Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

La oleada de clones de Naruto salieron disparados hacia atrás, encargándose de los ellos, mientras aprovechaban para huir. Al llegar al límite del bosque, Takahashi sacó un puñado de kunais del bolsillo, y se las arrojó velozmente, con una destreza increíble. Una de ellas rozó a Kouji, y se clavó en el tronco de un árbol. Uno de los clones de Naruto se interpuso antes una de ellas y desapareció. El verdadero Naruto, apretó los dientes y se puso delante de Kouji.

_ ¡Escape, yo lo cubriré! ¿Su aldea queda cerca verdad?

_ S-si, pero..

_ ¡Entonces corra! – interrumpió, usando sus kunais para desviar a las enemigas.

Kouji dudó, pero lo hizo. Takahashi lo vio huir, y dio unos pasos hacia él. pero dos de los clones de Naruto se encimaron a él, imposibilitándole el paso.

_ ¡Naruto! – se escuchó gritar a Sakura - ¿Estas bien?

Contento por la preocupación de su amiga, sonrió.

_ ¡Estoy bien!

Pero por esa distracción, no pudo ver cuando Takahashi se deshizo de sus clones, y preparó otro puñal de kunais, que lanzó directo a Naruto. Este reaccionó a tiempo, esquivándolas, pero todas ahora volaban hacia cualquier dirección, y no sabía hacia donde escapar. Fue entonces, cuando dos de ellas volaron directo hacia él, dejándolo helado en su sitio. Sin embargo, el peso de otro cuerpo lo empujó hacia el costado, tirándolo en el suelo.

Era Sasuke. Pero haberlo empujado hizo que una de las kunais se clavara en su pierna, y la otra en su brazo. Aterrado y desconcertado, Naruto se puso de pie al instante, y se aproximó a él.

_ Teme, ¡¿por qué siempre haces eso?!

_ Por tu incompetencia, dobe – balbuceó, adolorido – Estas herido – dijo mirando su rostro, que tenía ralladuras de sangre. Se ve que algunas kunais le habían pasado muy cerca.

_ No es nada – y se tocó el rostro, sonriendo.

En esas ocasiones, la presencia de Sasuke le hacía mucho bien. Verlo preocupado por su propia condición le producía un extraño cosquilleo.

Justo a tiempo, Kakashi y Sakura llegaron con ellos, después de terminar con los demás hombres, viendo que Takahashi aún seguía con ánimos de pelear. Kakashi se quitó la venda que cubría uno de sus ojos, y miró al sujeto en cuestión, activando su Sharingan. El Genjutsu de parálisis actuó al instante, y Sakura se encargó de noquearlo, para luego dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Naruto suspiró.

_ ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sakura, con cara de dolor.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió, bajando la vista, aún con Sasuke al lado.

_ Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

_ ¡No tu! ¡Le hablaba a Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Sakura, juntando ambas manos.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos, desilusionado. Kakashi rió, y cargó a Takahashi en sus hombros, yendo hacia la aldea de Kouji, quien increíblemente, estaba esperándolos muy cerca de allí, con la vasija en las manos.

_ ¡Están a salvo! – dijo, con júbilo. Kakashi dejó el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo, al llegar a la puerta de entrada a esa aldea, y unos ninjas de allí se encargaron de llevárselo – Ustedes son increíbles, hice bien en pedirles ayuda. No saben cuánto se los agradezco.

_ No hay problema, señor. Para eso estamos – dijo Naruto, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa – Por cierto, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

_ Dime.

_ ¿Qué va a hacer con esa vasija?

Sasuke, quien estaba de pie casi de milagro, miró a Kouji. Sakura también estaba interesada en la respuesta del hombre.

_ Nada, por el momento, solo la conservaré como un premio a mi primer gran esfuerzo – dijo con una sonrisa – Amo mi trabajo, y deseo poder superarme cada día más. Creando objetos de los materiales más complejos. Eso es lo que me apasiona. Y no me importa si los demás piensan que soy un idiota.

Naruto hizo un mohín.

_ Nadie cree que lo sea'ttebayo – replicó con serenidad – El alfeñique ese no tiene idea de lo que es esforzarse por algo en la vida. Yo sí lo comprendo, señor, ¡porque estoy entrenando muy duro para algún día convertirme en Hokage!

_ Gracias Naruto – dijo desde lo más profundo de su ser, y miró a Kakashi y a los demás – Muchas gracias a todos.

Atardecía. El camino de regreso a Konoha fue lento. Sasuke estaba herido y casi no podía moverse muy bien del dolor. Naruto se ofreció para ayudarlo a caminar, aunque Sakura había sido la primera en casi, obligarlo a que aceptara su ayuda. Sasuke sabía que la chica era demasiado pegote, y prefirió que sea Naruto el que lo ayudara. Después de todo, se lo debía.

_ Kakashi-sensei, ¿falta mucho para llegar? Estoy exhausto.. – se quejó Naruto, sosteniéndole la cintura a Sasuke, y con el brazo de este alrededor de su cuello, mientras se detenía.

_ Camina, dobe, o así no llegaremos más.

_ Cállate, que tu no tienes que cargar a nadie – gruñó con frustración.

_ Ya, chicos, Falta poco – dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlos. Pero sus ojos se quedaron un largo rato viéndolos - Oh, vaya..

Naruto, quien no entendía el por qué de su sorpresa, miró para ambos lados, creyendo que se trataba de alguien más. Al no ver a nadie, miró a su sensei.

_ ¿Qué? – inquirió el rubio. Sakura abrió grande los ojos, estupefacta, percatándose del problema. Naruto se alarmó aún más - ¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pisé algo? – exclamó, levantando los pies un poco, y Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

_ Están.. están parados bajo un.. muérdago..

_ ¿Bajo un quée?

_ Un muérdago, Naruto – dijo con paciencia, el jounin.

_ Ah – soltó Naruto, algo aturdido – Y.. ¿qué es un muérdago? – añadió, al instante - ¿Es una planta peligrosa?

_ Por supuesto que no – respondió Kakashi, arqueando una ceja, al igual que Sasuke.

_ ¿Entonces por qué Sakura-chan la mira como si hubiese visto a un espectro o algo así?

Kakashi sonrió.

_ Porque nunca creyó que tú y Sasuke quedarían justo debajo de ella - Naruto no comprendió nada. Sasuke menos. Ambos gennin miraron a Kakashi con seriedad. Kakashi suspiró – Cuando dos personas se paran bajo un muérdago, estas deben besarse. Es tradición.

_ ¡¿Cómo dijo?! – exclamó Naruto incrédulo, y luego le dirigió una mirada sospechosa - Lo esta inventando, ¿verdad?

_ Es la tontería más grande que oí en mi vida.. – secundó Sasuke, con cara de frustración.

_ Es la verdad, chicos, no es un invento – dijo Kakashi, haciendo uso de su infinita tranquilidad – Es llamado el bosque de la suerte, porque en todo su esplendor solo existe un muérdago colgando de sus ramas. Es un asunto medio romántico. No cualquiera puede encontrarlo. Por eso es cosa de tener.. mucha suerte..

Sakura se mordió los labios, y luego soltó un bufido.

_ ¡O mucha mala suerte!

"Qué demonios.. ¡nunca la tengo!", pensó conteniendo un dramático llanto.

Naruto vio como su amiga se estiraba del cabello, como una loca demente, y se acercó a penas a ella.

_ Un minuto, Sakura-chan, por eso querías caminar sola con el teme por aquí, ¿verdad?

Sakura se ruborizó por completo, y aún más cuando Sasuke la miró.

_ ¡Pe-pe-pe-pero q-que cosas dices, Naruto!

Kakashi volvió a sonreír. Eran tan divertidos..

_ En fin, terminemos con esta payasada – dijo Sasuke, girándose hacia el rubio, quien lo miró, atónito.

_ Debes estar bromeando..

_ ¿Me ves cara de estarlo?

Naruto lo miró fijo, y luego soltó un resoplo.

¡¿Por qué siempre le tenía que pasar esto con Sasuke?! ¡Kami-sama, deja ya tus ridículos juegos!

_ Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, adelántense, no quiero que vean esto, por favor – dijo, poniéndose rojo.

Los aludidos se miraron.

_ Como quieras, pero no se tarden – bromeó el sensei, y Naruto infló los cachetes.

Luego de que Naruto viera que ambos desaparecían entre la arboleda, suspiró, nervioso. Sasuke lo miraba sin decir nada. Como si la situación no le incomodara en lo absoluto. Naruto achinó los ojos.

_ Lo disfrutas, ¿verdad, maldito teme?

_ ¿Disfrutar qué? ¿Besarte? ¿Estas demente? Bueno, y mira qué vengo a preguntar..

Naruto sintió hervir su sangre.

_ ¡Cáaaallate! ¡Deja de hacerte el superado! ¡Y no cambies el tema! ¡A puesto que no dices nada porque te encanta besarme! – exclamó, y el otro no hizo más que sonreír – ¡Acéptalo, desgraciado!

Antes de poder continuar con sus gritos e insultos, Sasuke lo calló, juntando sus labios a los suyos. Naruto abrió grande los ojos, y llevó ambas manos a los brazos de Sasuke, aferrándolas. El beso se cortó a los pocos segundos, y Naruto respiró con dificultad.

_ Hablas hasta por lo codos – dijo Sasuke, con serenidad – Ese no cuenta.

_ Quiero creer que no, ¡hasta me dolió..! – masculló, frotándose el brazo por sus labios – Oye, ya, hablando en serio.. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué nos pasan estas cosas tan raras? – inquirió Naruto, achinando los ojos de nuevo.

Sasuke lo miró, y pensó que quizás.. era el destino.

_ Todo el tiempo – y se inclinó a penas un poco, hasta volver a tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Naruto se sorprendió por el rápido accionar de Sasuke, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez, el extraño sabor de los labios de del otro. El contacto duró unos interminables minutos, ya que ninguno parecía querer terminarlo. Sin embargo, el beso se interrumpió cuando Naruto se apartó un poco del Uchiha, quien no parecía muy contento con ello. Se miraron a los ojos, sin decirse nada. Con los labios aún demasiado aproximados, Naruto intentó comunicarse.

_ ¿Hay un tiempo.. limite de duración? Digo, me refiero al.. ¿comprendes a lo que voy?

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"Dobe.."

_ Si, te comprendo – dijo, recordando que Naruto había rozado sus labios nuevamente al hablar – No.. no lo hay. Ni siquiera sabía que esta planta existía.

_ ¡Tampoco yo! – sonrió de repente, con esa manera tan suya. Sasuke se le quedó viendo, atontado, como si lo hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza. Naruto notó esto, e inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado, curioso - ¿Ocurre algo?

_ No – respondió, al instante, y sin más, volvió a besarlo.

Naruto quedó anonadado por eso. Cuando Sasuke se apartó, y caminó, como pudo, alejándose de él, sus labios temblaron.

_ ¿Y eso por qué?

Sasuke se detuvo, sin mirarlo.

"Que buena pregunta..", pensó.

¿Sabría la respuesta? Y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba saberlo. Besar a Naruto.. era dulce. Y embriagador. Nunca había tenido el tiempo para sentirlo de verdad. Quizás hasta adictivo.

_ Tenía ganas de hacerlo – dijo al fin, bajando la vista, y retomando la caminata, pensando en mirar hacia arriba, para ver si se topaban con otro muérdago solitario.

Después de todo, parecía que todo era obra del destino, que los empujaba siempre a ellos dos a tener que hacer contactos tan cercanos e íntimos.

Alarmado, pensó en que quizás, en el fondo, no le desagradaría.

Naruto comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo, cuando lo escuchó. Pero sin embargo, sonrió.

"Ese teme.."

_ ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡Espérame! – gritó, corriendo hasta chocarse con él.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Nada, solo no quería que me dejaras solo – sonrió, y Sasuke sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Esas sonrisas de Naruto, lo desequilibraba por completo – Estas herido, ¿no que no podías caminar?

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo dejó que los brazos de Naruto fueran su soporte, hasta llegar a Konoha.


End file.
